Family Night
by Curious Nightmare
Summary: InuYasha and Izayoi are coming for dinner at the palace. Chaos will ensue. RR No flames


Family Night

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, and I do not own InuYasha

The characters may be a bit OOC, but they're kids, so that's to be expected.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book.

"Master Sesshoumaru, Lady Izayoi is here," came the voice of one of the palace servants. "Lord InuTaisho requests your presence."

"Tell father I will be down shortly," Sesshoumaru called. He wanted to finish this passage.

The servant left.

Sesshoumaru groaned slightly. Izayoi and InuYasha were coming to dinner tonight. This was going to be hell.

InuTaisho beamed widely as Izayoi stepped out of the carriage, followed by a bouncing InuYasha.

"Chichiue!" InuYasha exclaimed in a happy toddler squeak. "Chichi daijoubu? Look at me! I'm all grown up!"

"Yes you are, you're getting quite big now," InuTaisho exclaimed.

InuYasha beamed, happily before noticing a silent figure behind his chichiue.

"Niisan!" InuYasha exclaimed, running over to the startled figure as fast as his baby legs would carry him. He leapt into the air and attempted to latch onto his niisan who caught him and held the pup at arm's length. When all attemts at reaching his brother's neck proved useless, InuYasha settled for beaming at his brother happily. "Niisan, look, I'm all grown up!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just dropped the overexcitable ball of fluff and turned to enter the palace. This proved to be a mistake when InuYasha noticed something fluffy and inviting which he latched himself onto with his teeth.

Sesshoumaru's hair stood on end. "ITAI!" he snatched his tail up, puppy still clinging to it, now having to hang on with his hands for dear life as well.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru growled. "Let go of my tail."

InuTaisho, sensing his youngest's iminent danger, he went and relieved Sesshoumaru's tail of it's newest attachment.

"Come on InuYasha, let go of niisan's tail," InuTaisho said, pulling the pup into his arms. "You don't want to spoil your appetite, do you?"

"Uh uh," InuYasha shook his head as he let go of his "chew toy".

"That's a good boy," InuTaisho said, walking towards the palace, ball of fluff chattering away happily in his arms.

Sesshoumaru growled and followed, holding his tail protectively. Izayoi followed as well, smiling slightly at the young prince's injured pride. Sesshoumaru's pride and attempts to remain stoic were quite entertaining.

The table was loaded with foods of every kind in an attempt to cater to the picky tastes of both princes as well as the weaker human stomach now gracing the table.

"So, how have things been with you and InuYasha?" InuTaisho asked his wife after he had loaded his plate with food. "Are the villagers treating you well?"

"As well as can be expected," Izayoi said, trying to get some food into chibi Inu's mouth.

InuYasha was blatantly refusing anything she tried to feed him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the stubborn pup without much interest.

InuTaisho nodded. "That's good," he said.

InuYasha tried to wriggle free from his mother's grasp as she tried to feed him something else.

Izayoi sighed and put the pup into his chair in front of his plate. Maybe he would eat on his own?

"How have things been financially?" InuTaisho asked.

InuYasha slipped under the table while no one was watching.

"They've been fine," Izayoi said. "You pay for everything already, remember."

InuYasha crept over to where his brother was sitting.

"Oh yes, that's right," InuTaisho said.

InuYasha reached a hand up onto the table...

SLAP!

InuYasha wimpered and jerked his hand back. The parents turned and Sesshomaru glared.

"Go eat your own food," Sesshoumaru said.

"But I want to eat what niisan eats," InuYasha wimpered.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The food's all the same," he said.

InuYasha drooped his ears a bit at the harsh tone, and crawled back to his seat. His brother could be scary when he was mad.

"So Sesshoumaru, how have you been?" Izayoi asked.

"I am fine," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's good," Izayoi said.

"And what have you been up to, InuYasha?" InuTaisho asked.

The miniature hanyou began rattling off happily all the pointless things he had done. This caused Sesshoumaru to once again resist the urge to roll his eyes.

As dinner progressed, InuYasha became bored with the conversation and turned his attention wholly on his plate, which was empty in a matter of minutes. Still hungry, he reached for the stew...

SPLASH!

The stew tipped over right onto Sesshoumaru. Chunks of meat stuck in his hair and a carrot portruded from his ear. Everything was silent.

His clothes were ruined.

He was wet.

He was angry.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru ground out, eyes going red. "I'll kill you!"

InuYasha let out a scream and took off running around the room, Sesshoumaru in hot pursuit. Under the table, around the servants, over InuTaisho, back under the table, and over the table they ran, food going everywhere as they ran.

InuTaisho and Izayoi watched in horrified amazement for a moment before...

"That's it! I've had it!"

Both boys stopped mid fight. InuYasha latched with his teeth onto Sesshoumaru's arm, while Sesshoumaru pulled the hanyou's hair. They turned to look at their father.

"Out! Both of you! Take your fight outside!"

The two disentangled themselves from each other and bolted out the door.

InuTaisho moaned.

"Just once," he said. "Just once I'd like to sit down to a nice family dinner without those two wreaking havoc."

"That's why we only do this once a month, dear," Izayoi said calmly, sipping tea.

InuTaisho groaned. "That's it, next time those two eat outside."

* * *

Japanese Glossary: 

niisan- older brother

chichiue- father

daijoubu- how are you/are you okay

itai- ouch


End file.
